


NSFW Homestuck x reader drabbles

by WittyFandomJokeHere (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gunplay, I'll probably add tags as I go, Smut, Some of these will be shorter than others depending on how into the idea I get, Trickster - Freeform, consent check, fluffy smut?, lazy morning sex, trickster sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WittyFandomJokeHere
Summary: A collection of Nsfw reader drabbles and one shots, requests for characters/kinks are open!All characters are aged 18+ unless explicitly mentioned.Most recent chapter: Karkat x Trickster!Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consent is important kids!

I rolled my hips, a moan slipping out of my lips as the cold metal of a pistol trailed across my stomach.

"You like this, don't you? You naughty little girl." Jake said, low and husky, pointing the gun lazily at me.

Trying to answer, I could only gasp as his hips snapped up to meet my slow movements, panting breaths and whines growing louder as my hands gripped at his thigh, my own hair, and anything else I could reach.  
I was completely at the mercy of the man beneath me, green eyes that sent a shiver down my spine whenever they met with mine, tan skin and rough hands that gripped my waist with the same delicate control one would use to hold a weapon.  
My eyes squeezed shut as a buck of his hips sent a wave of heat through me, biting my lip, I desperately rocked my hips, searching for the angle he had hit in feverish need for release.

"You, uh, do like this, right?" He sounded far less sure than before, I opened one eye, realizing he legitimately was waiting for a coherent answer.

"Yes, this is great, I remember the safe word and everything. Are you still okay?" I said hurriedly, stilling my movements as we checked with each other.

He nodded quickly, "You feel amazing, I just didn't know if this was too much," He gestured with the gun and trailed off a bit.

I had to admit that when he first brought up gunplay, while I hadn't been surprised, I was a bit freaked out, and it had taken me a while to agree to it, this was the first time trying it out, and you could tell that he was enjoying it, but that his mind was preoccupied with making sure you were comfortable.

He was sweet like that.

"Jake, I'm fine, now." I held his arm, pulling it up lightly until the steel nestled itself under my chin, "I believe we were in the middle of something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a request? Wanna tell me what you think? Drop me a comment! I'd love to hear from you! :)


	2. John/Reader- Lazy Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took kind of a different approach than I normally would on this one, but I think it turned out okay.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!

She loved the nights full of passion, the nights spent locked in the bedroom with hands clutching at sheets and skin, panting voices and whimpering pleads as both moaned promises of pleasure and release.  
Nights like that would leave them breathless until the very end when they'd both collapse onto the mattress, holding each other close, bodies separated only by sweat.

But, while they loved the nights of passion, fond memories of the mornings never failed to set their hearts aflutter

They'd be laying together, sunlight streaming over the bed as both pretended to still be asleep so they wouldn't need to detangle themselves from the covers or each other.  
She'd meet Johns gaze, his low lidded blue eyes sparkling with mischief even in his sleepy haze.  
Small kisses and 'good morning's would be exchanged as they scooted closer to each other, legs intertwining.

Mornings like these would generally go one of two ways, sometimes the spark in his eyes would spread to his smile as he trailed his hand slowly under the covers, tickling her as soon as he knew for sure she were awake, laughing as she kicked him off the bed in an attempt to stop him.

But other mornings, she'd wake up and feel his body pressed against her back and want nothing more than to stay in bed with him the entire day.

He would pull her hair back, his lips trailing down her neck, voice still thick with sleep mumbling about how cute she was and how much he loved her.  
In short order, as hands began to wander, feeling, stroking, and teasing, he would push himself to hands and knees above her body and slide into her.

It was never rushed, never rough, it was soft and tender, shivers of pleasure mixed with the shivers that came with shifting blankets, warm skin exposed to the cool morning air. Not even birds singing outside could intrude on the world the two lovers made for themselves, a universe as vast as time, yet never leaving the bed, the only thing they would hear were the sounds of skin meeting skin and quiet moans of "I love you."

His thrusts were lazy, and while he had the practice to easily bring her to climax as many times as he pleased, that wasn't what the mornings were for.  
The mornings were for those final moments as their grip on each other tensed, holding on as if their lives depended on it as they finished.

He'd roll over, pulling her to his chest, a grin on his face as he kissed her one last time before she pulled the sheets back over their naked bodies, and unspoken agreement between them.

'The world can wait a bit.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment down below, I'd love to hear what you thought! Requests are open at the moment, so go ahead and tell me who you want to see in the future!


	3. Karkat x Trickster!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooly shit.  
> It's been a long time, but this one I'm pretty proud of.

Rose and Kanayas wedding had been a success, for the most part.

Near the end was when it all went to hell.

That leads us to later that day, after the whole trickster kids thing started, most of the guests had left in a hurry, the other guests were covered in colors that a tweenage deviantartist would admit was too bright, and having a hell of a time. Karkat had left pretty early on with an apology to the bride and bride, stating that most of the humans were impossible to stand already, and that he refused to deal with them.  
They didn't blame him, and he went back to his hive, not knowing that one of the frolicking tricksters was watching and following.

The troll had barely closed the door when the knocking started, the visitor tapping out quick rhythms, he groaned.

"What?"

The knocking ceased for a moment, but then started up again.

"Jesus fu- ONE SECOND!" Karkat barked, walking over to the door, regretting not checking who it was as soon as the door opened.  
Despite the brightly colored outfit, and the unnaturally peachy skin, he could tell it was you. Your hair was pulled into a ponytail with a bow decorated with sprinkles, and your skirt was much shorter than your dress had been at the beginning of the wedding that afternoon, flowing enough that if he stared, he saw the top of the striped thigh high tights you wore.  
Trying to decide whether slamming the door in your face was the best option, you practically pounced at him, legs wrapped around his waist as you floated with ease.

"You left before I could give you a kiss goodbye!" The voice was sickly sweet and send shivers down his spine as he staggered back in shock.

"What the hell? Get off me! I've dealt with enough sugar highs for one day, go find Roxy or that asshat John to wait this out with you!" Attempting to pry you off and leaning his face as far as possible, knowing how the trickster virus was more commonly spread. You however, saw it as a perfect opportunity to get at his neck, peppering it with kisses from his jawline to his collarbone.

"I don't wanna be with them, and I can't wait it out, I-I need to-" You whined between kisses, not even sure in your clouded haze how to voice what you wanted, your hand tightened in his hair and you clawed at the back of his shirt, "Don't make me go."

Karkat gritted his teeth, the desperation in his matesprits voice was pulling him to act, but common sense was halting him, trying to process this information.

"Fine I -unh- won't make you leave, but this isn't going any farther." He faltered as you sucked on his neck, feeling your tongue run across sensitive skin, but managed to push you off and you floated back a couple feet.

"Alright," The troll paced around the room as you watched, lazily hovering, "Here's figure out how this is going to work. We're going to stay on opposite sides of the room until you go back to normal, because I refuse to be a rainbow fuckwad and fly around like a god damn sugar crusted songbird."

"Awww, 'Kat, babe, that's no fun!" You groaned dramatically.

"Too bad, because there's no feasible way for you to convince me it's a good idea to-" He turned to face you again, having been staring at the floor and his own hands as he paced, and stopped, choking on his own spit.

You were floating two or three feet above the floor, part of your shirt was pulled up as you grasped at your own chest, your legs were apart, and you were rubbing yourself through your panties, smiling at him with low lidded eyes.

"Don't stop on my account, I like when you sound all bossy."

Winking before letting out a soft moan as your fingers wandered. The troll stared, wide eye and dry mouthed as you continued, feeling his own arousal rise as you continued. _'It's fine as long as we don't kiss, right? It'll at least keep her busy and stop her from going out and finding someone else to do it with.'_ He rationalized, any thoughts of waiting it out were pushed out of mind with every whimper leaving your lips, and any thoughts of avoiding your touch were discarded and replaced with the burning desire to touch you.  
You were caught up in your own pleasure, eyes shut and head thrown back, something in that trickster candy made everything just feel so. . . *Sweet*  
You barely registered the hurried footsteps until you felt hands on your thighs, opening your eyes to meet the piercing yellow of his as he pulled you by your thighs closer to him.

"So much for being on the opposite sides of the room hu-uh!" You gasped as his lips met the outside of your panties, planting a quick kiss before nimble fingers pulled them to the side, allowing his tongue access to your clit, tormenting you with the sudden stimulation. You clutched his hair, the airy feeling of floating combined with the burning arousal sending shockwaves through your body was amplified by the trickster candy, and all that you could do was gasp out. "K-Karkat, I-I- Fuck!" He didn't pause, by now having added his fingers to the mix, making you practically grind against his face before letting out a drawn out cry as you came, your body drifting closer to the ground.  
You wanted to kiss him, but as you sat up to meet his lips, he dodged and went for your neck, much harsher than you had kissed his earlier. One of his hands was on your jaw, gently making sure you kept your neck exposed, the other was working on getting out of the suit he had been wearing for the wedding.

Next thing you knew, you were both on the couch, sitting on his lap as his bulge thrashed between your bodies, his assault on your neck only halted to let out a shaky groan as he slid inside of you. You barely wasted a moment in rolling your hips and riding him, clutching his shoulders for dear life as he snapped his hips up to you. You wanted desperately to kiss him, those lips, swollen from his sharp teeth biting back moans, looked so inviting, and you wanted desperately to have him join you in the bliss you felt. You leaned in,nearly catching him off guard, but he was steadfast in not being turned, grabbing your ponytail and pulling on it, not enough to hurt, but enough to yank your head back, resuming the attack on your neck.

Any despair you felt about not being able to kiss him was washed away as your bodies began to move faster, his panting breaths against your neck in sync with your whimpering pleas of "Yes- oh babe- More!" Watching his face as he crossed the line brought you with him, his head was tipped back, mouth hanging open with eyes closed as his hands gripped your thighs. "Ah- Fuck-" Several panted obscenities and whispers of your name tumbled out of his lips as you both tried to catch your breath.  
In his post-orgasm haze, he didn't realize the gravity of the kiss he gladly returned until it was too late.

 

 

The next morning, Karkat woke with a gasp, sitting up slightly, he looked at your bare sleeping form, on top of him on the couch, your skin back to it's natural color, save for the lovebites, bruises from his grip, and his streaks of red on her face and chest that made him flush with embarrassment. When attempting to move again, he hissed lightly at the pain in his back, small flashes of what had happened flashed through his mind, he remembered the feel of her nails digging into his skin, and the sounds she had made.

"Mhmm, I don't know what the fuck that was, but holy hell, it was awesome." You mumbled out against his shoulder, "I feel hungover as shit."

"If I could remember most of it, I'd maybe agree with you."

"I guess I'll just have to jog your memory then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If there's a certain character/setting you wanna see, feel free to comment down below! Feedback really motivates my writing and I'd love to know what you think :)


End file.
